Love Letter
by MissyMadness
Summary: Integra may say she isn't into Valentine's Day but after waiting for a love letter, Alucard uncovers her lonliness. With more than one tactic ;)


When I Fall In Love by Missy Madness

His master, his boss, his one true love. He was sure that Integra understood his feelings but it wasn't like her to take complete action on the subject.

Even if she felt a love for her servant, her employee, her one true love. It would remain hidden or so Alucard thought.

Something both Integra and Alucard shared was the hate for Valentine's Day. It meant nothing to anyone of them they believed love came from much more than flowers, chocolates, or happy dancing cards.

And as far as they were concerned the Hellsing Organization was something that ran non-stop.

Integra sat in her office a cigar hanging between her lips ashes falling aimlessly on the floor as she glared at the letter on her desk. _That bloody fool._ She cursed to herself.

"Bloody fool indeed." Alucard spoke gliding through the door into her office to meet her face to face by standing at her desk.

Integra was too upset about the cursed love letter on her desk to even center the anger on her servant. "Alucard, take this and expose of it." She commanding holding the letter as if it were a snot covered tissue.

Alucard taking it without hesitation noticed it hadn't even been opened. "My master if you don't mind me saying so, you haven't even opened it." Alucard tossed it back on her desk.

Integra sneered, "Are you questioning me? I said expose of it anything that comes from that fool on a day like this is just looking to get something from me and he is failing miserably I have a very good idea on what that letter contains."

Alucard chuckling despite the consequences open the letter with ease pulling out to read "Sir Integra this is a business it has nothing to do with what you figured." Integra in embarrassment snatched it from him to read over it and rubbed her temples.

If Alucard wasn't mistaken, it seemed she was mad she hadn't received a love letter. And just when he thought she didn't care.

"You may leave now." She sighed.

"My master, one last thing." Integra looked up "Speak then."

"I never thought I'd see the day where'd you long for a love letter." He spoke a smirk grazing his masculine features.

"Me?" she laughed wryly standing up to jab a finger to his chest. "You are _sadly_ mistaken if I would wait for a love letter from that Italian fool or the Nazis or even you!" Alucard laughed "Who said anything about me?"

Integra's eyes shot open for a second and closed them just as quickly "Well, you get my point from anyone really." Alucard cocked an eyebrow.

"You like dark men do you?" he asked in an amusement for once he overruled her but like most thing Integra found the strength and wit to counterattack so he'd have to stay on his toes.

"Why Alucard are you expecting me to fall for you now?" she teased obviously to gain upper hand.

"Do you want me to?" he chuckled.

"You're failing to answer my question." She sneered. Alucard inched closer to her.

"That anxious for an answer huh?" he asked tasting victory.

"No, it seems you're scared to answer." She said venom starting to drip from her words.

"Me scared? I am fear." Alucard smiled licking his lips.

Integra clenched her teeth "Oh are you is that why when I order you, you run like a dog with his tail in between his legs."

"I'm _so _glad you noticed." Alucard stressed the word 'so' just enough to take hold of her anger and use it to gain complete control.

"Do you need me to prove I have absolutely no feelings for you or that card or this stupid excuse for a holiday!" Integra challenged.

Alucard knew all too well she was a woman who could never back down from a challenge.

"Try me." He warned.

She huffed gripping his shirt and pulling his right before her lips as she ran them slowly over his own being careful not to kiss.

Alucard shuddered as he hooked her waist and captured her completely.

He never expected her to be so skilled and tasty so powerful and so needy.

She was tonguing him before he could even think twice about it and so far she was winning but he was a master manipulator not to mention he used his tongue quite often.

For a second it was hard to tell who was winning they both clutched each other with anticipation and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Releasing Integra laughed "I win."

Alucard huffed "How?"

"You kissed me first." She smiled.

Alucard chuckled sarcastically "You used your tongue first plus I was far better than you."

Integra smirked "Oh is that so?"

"It is."

Integra shrugged her shoulders and turned "Guess we'll never know."

Alucard bit his lip "Best 8 out of 10?"

"You're on." Integra laughed.

The end! Happy Valentine's Day! Missy Madness.


End file.
